say
by Zahra Ayoub
Summary: Darren Criss and you, every chapter has his own situation with the same story line
1. Chapter 1

**You:** a young woman who loved her boyfriend enough to give up collage for him. You didn't have to think twice when he ask you to move to LA with him because there will be a good chance for him to work there. As you got there you stayed at home taking care of him and learning how to be a good housewife.

**Him:** a young man who you fall in love with from the first sight, you were hanging out with your high school friends at small restaurant and he was on stage singing one of his original songs. And since his eyes fell on you he started to sing to you, only you. After he finished he came to you and introduce himself.

**"Hi, I'm Darren Criss; I'm a sophomore at Michigan University."** He said with his charming smile that you almost melt but you were able to introduce yourself as well.

**"You don't seem like a high school girl."** He said surprised when you told him that you a high school senior.

You invited him to come and sit with you and your friends.

You spent all the evening talking together and since then he kidnapped your heart.

You couldn't wait for Darren to come home; you were super excited to tell him this good news. You have been together for too long, of course you had arguments like every couple but you never called it quite you always had a way to figure it out. You were so happy with him and you were so proud of him.

But since he got to work on glee he became too busy that you nearly saw him even when they warp the season he got to work with the starkids. You missed him even if he was sleeping next to you every day.

You heard the door of your house opening.

**"He came."** You said to yourself excited, what his reaction could be? He'll be so happy and takes you in his arms and hug you then will spin you very fast until you become dizzy bagging him to stop and when he do so he will lean to kiss you, a passionate kiss that will make your heart go wee. You were really missing his kisses.

**"Honey, I'm home."** He said putting his keys on the shoes dresser.

**"I'm in the kitchen."** You yelled.

**"Good because I'm starving."** He said entering the kitchen and put his arms around you.

**"Don't they feed you at the set?" **you asked smiling.

**"Yeah they do but it's not your food."** He said nuzzling his nose in your neck.

**"I miss you."** You said as he was kissing your neck softly.

**"I miss you too."** He turns you so now you were facing him and he started to kiss your jaw line,

**"Darren... The food"** you said weakly, he was passionate and that butterfly feeling was crazy.

**"Screw it."** He said and started to kiss your lips.

**"Darren, stop."** You said turning to face the oven to look at the food.

**"What's wrong, baby?"** Darren said sweetly, **"didn't you say that you missed me."** He said putting his arms around your waist and his head between your shoulder and your neck, he was kind of whispering in your ears which made your body shiver.

**"Yes, I did. But not now let's eat first." **You said using all of your power to prevent yourself from going to the bedroom with him, not because the food but you need to tell him what you kept from him first.

**"Fine"** he said letting go your waist, **"I'm going to change while you finish the food." **His words were coming out with sadness, that broke your heart but you know it's going to change as soon as he know this good news.

**"D, dinner is ready."** You called him while you were putting down the dishes on the table.

**"I like that smell"** he said sitting on the table, **"you're such a good chief"** then he kissed your forehead.

**"You're the one who had a good taste."** You said smiling at him. He began to eat with moans here and there. He was happy and it was the perfect time to tell him.

**"Darren, I got a something to tell you."** You said a little bit nervous glancing at him to see his reaction, he put down the fork, tangled his fingers together and released a sigh then he looked at you.

**"I know what you want to tell me, you forgot the passport and the ticket on the bedroom's table."** He said sadly, **"Why you didn't tell me earlier?" **He said and you could see the tears forming in his eyes.

**"D, why are you sad about this?"** You asked petting him on his back, he looked at you shocked then the tears started to flow.

**"Yeah, you right why I'm sad apparently you're happy."** He said huffing, then he stand up and turned around going to the guest room.

**"D, wait"** You said behind him. He turned to face you.

**"Damnit, could you f**king stop? I'm not your "D" anymore."** He yelled, **"I have one question: why?" **He said almost as whisper. You didn't know why he was so mad; you didn't expect that from him.

**"You know since we got here, you are out all the time between glee and starkid and I was bored."**

**"Were you seeing someone else?"** His voice cracked and a tear fell on his cheek.

**"What? No! Darren, how could you think of that?!"** You were shocked.

**"So you're leaving me because you're bored from me."** He said with teary voice, **"I feel like I'm going to die."** He was crying and went to sit on the couch that was next to where you were standing.

**"It's not that big deal, you're overacted." **You didn't understand why he was doing this; you're leaving for only couple of days. **"You won't even notice that I'm gone, I know you have a busy schedule coming."**

**"Maybe I could ask Ryan for a break, he won't mind it and we could travel to any place in the world together."** He said begging.

**"I'd love to, but I have to go." **

**"What the f**k! I'm bagging you to f**king stay with me, to give me an f**king second chance, but it seems that nothing going to change your mind, you don't f**king care about me or about my heart that shuttered into pieces."** He yelled then his voice cracked a little and the tears fell again, **"but you know what it's okay, people always said 'wow, your love story is too good to be true' and they were right it wasn't true, it was a f**king lie." **He said smiling bitterly.

**"Darren, are you going to dump me for this?"** You started to realize what he meant with all of this.

**"Did you thought that I'm going to stay here waiting for you to change your mind and get back to me?"** He said angry and you started to cry.

**"I never thought that you're that selfish, I was standing by you in every step you take, I supported and believed in you, I left my family, my friends and my life for you."** It was so hard to talk with that lump in your throat, **"I give up the college to come with you, and I didn't search for a job because I wanted to be totally free to take a good care of you." **You avoided looking at him because you were hurt. **"You were out most of the time having fun with your friends while I was here feeling lonely, but it never mattered because I loved you." **You said with tears streaming down your face. **"But when I look in the mirror and ask myself 'who are you?' The answer was always I'm Darren Criss girlfriend, I'm nothing more, without you I won't have an identity."** You were looking at his eyes and you wanted to tell him the truth.

**"So why you're leaving? And don't tell me that you were bored."** He said to you, you went to sit next to him putting your hand into his curly hair.

**"Don't get me wrong, being your girlfriend was the best thing that happened to me, but that's not who I am and I have to prove myself and get to know what I'm capable of."** You said playing in his hair; you really missed his shaggy hair when he was younger. **"That's why I will get back to the university, but the problem is that I can't leave you so I put my name into E-learning university program and I had to travel to give them some papers and photos plus doing a small interview then I'll be right back."** You realized that you just told him what that news was; he must have misunderstood this whole thing.

**"Hold on a second, university? Is that means that you won't breakup with me?"** He said astonished.

**"No silly, I'll always be with you as long as you let me."** You said and he smiled widely at you.

**"We're forever."** He said hugging you, and then he broke the hug and kissed you softly.

**"You know what"** he stood and lift you bridal style going to the bedroom, **"I'm f**king love you."**

**"I love you too." **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys,**

**i know that this was meant to be a one shot fanfic but eternityforklaine21 asked for another chapter, so this story might be a multi-chapters but i'm still thinking about that. if you like it and want more just tell me by review, pm, tweet "zahraayuob". i'm opened for all your opinions.**

** at the end i hope you enjoy this chapter as much i did when i wrote it. see ya next time :) **

* * *

**"Wake up sleepy, we'll be late for the flight."** Darren said kissing your cheek; you turned in bed so now you were facing him.

**"You know you could stay here."** You said playing with his curls, your relationship with him was good now, actually it became better.

**"And miss your first day at university, NO WAY."** He said moving a hair from your cheek and put it behind your ear, **"what if you start to cry and yell 'I want my boyfriend' "** He said sarcastically.

**"It's university not daycare and you know that I'll get back at the same day, right?" **You said getting out of the bed but he grabbed your arm to stop you.

**"But if I stayed I'll miss you and I really want to see where you're going to leave me to go to."** He said with his sweet voice looking into your eyes.

**"It's only one day a week." **

**"A day without you is a year for me." **He said and kissed you sweetly.

**"How cheesy"** you said giggling, and you left the bed to get ready for travelling.

**"Are you going to university like this?"** Darren said to you, you looked at your outfit. You were wearing a green tank top and beige short shorts.

**"Yeah, is there a problem?"** You didn't see what his point is, it's summer and you've worn these clothes before.

**"You're looking hot as hell; every boy in there will look at you."** He said a little jealousy.

**"Well, they can look as long as they want to but that's it because I'm yours."** You said putting your arms around his neck and you whispered the last part into his ears, and then you peck his lips.

**"Do we have to go now?"** He said tighten his hold on you.

**"As much as I want to stay but we have to go or we will be late."**

* * *

It wasn't a long flight, you took a cap to the university and arrived right on time.

**"Wait, what if someone recognize you? People and media still don't know anything about us and I don't want them to know now, it's a new beginning and I don't want to be attacked by paparazzi or crazy fans."** You said worried.

**"I don't want that for you too, fans could be rough sometimes."** He said sadly because since he became famous you weren't going out as you used to because you wanted to keep your relationship private.

**"So what are we going to do now?" **You said looking around to make sure that there is no one in sight.

**"I guess I'll go to the hotel and wait for you to finish your classes."** He was still sad; he wanted to spend this especial day with you.

**"I'll take my schedule and call you to tell you if we could have lunch together or not."** You said.

**"Okay babe, good luck in your first day." **He said hugging you,** "are you sure that you don't want me to leave my number, you know in case you started crying and yell my name."** He said continuing the joke from before.

**"You're impossible."** You said and it earned a big grin from him, **"sorry D I've to go now or I'll be late for my first class, love you."** You said running to get inside.

**"Love you"** you heard him saying it a little sad.

* * *

Your day went really great and you liked everything here, you wished that you entered university when you had to, but then you remembered the reason of why you didn't it's because you were in love. Your phone rang and you smiled.

**"Hey, love"** you answered the phone.

**"How everything's going?"** Darren asked.

**"It's f**king perfect."** You said smiling.

**"I'm glad that you're happy."** He said kindly.

**"I'm happy because of you."** While you were talking a bunch of junior students were whistling at you.

**"Who's this?"** Darren asked angry.

**"A bunch of IDIOTS who's needs to GROW UP."** You were answering Darren and in the same time you were scolding the juniors.

**"I told you not to wear this."** Darren said still angry.

**"Calm down, I'm big girl and I can handle this." **You said self-confident.

**"Okay, will you come for lunch?"**

**"Yeah, sure But I'll get back here for my last class."** You were in front of your class door, **"sorry D, time for class."**

**"Ok sweetie, love you."**

**"Love you."**

You were in a cap but you weren't alone.

**"So tell me why you didn't have your launch at campus?"** Matt said, Matthew was one of my colleagues, he was so funny, a party animal and the only one in class that shares the same age.

**"I'll have launch with a friend, what about you?"** You asked him.

**"I want to grab things for Cole's party tonight."** He said casually.

**"How many party you could go to in the same day?"** You asked chuckling because this was the seventh party he talked about it today and you spent only 2 hours with him.

You arrived at the hotel and Matt get off the cap to open up the door for you.

**"Oh thanks that's so sweet."**

**"Anything for you"** He said in a gentleman voice.

**"Will you attend the last class?" **

**"Yeah"**

**"Okay then, see you there."** You starched your hand to shake it but instead he pulled you in a friendly hug which surprised you.

**"It's my way to greet people; I hope you don't feel offended."** He said.

**"I'm just a little surprised that's all." **You said smiling awkwardly.

**"See ya later."** He waved at you and then he got inside the cap and left.

You were waiting for Darren to open the door of his hotel room.

**"Missed ya dare bear ** You said hugging him but didn't hug you back, **"what's wrong?"**

**"Didn't you get enough hugs today?"** He said with sarcastic tone. You sighed then followed him inside the room.

**"C'mon, it was just a friendly hug." **You said sitting next to him on couch.

"**Who was this guy anyway?" **he said looking seriously at you.

"**I met him in class; he invites me to a party at someone's house but of course I reject it."** You said casually.

"**You had been invited to a party already?" **he had surprised.

"**Actually it was 7 parties but who's counting?"** you said smirking.

"**Sh**, my girl is damn popular." **Darren said laughing then his phone rang.

"**Hey man, guess what? She spent nearly 4 hours and got 7 parties invitations."** Darren said to the one whose were talking on the phone.

"**Who are you talking to?"** you asked.

"**It's joey, he wants to check on you."** Darren said.

"**Put him on speaker."** You said to Darren and he nodded.

"**Hey juju, what's up?"**

"**Hey party girl, miss your face." **

"**Okay guys I'll let you chitchat and I'll go order lunch."** Darren said kissing your head then he went to order.

"**Juju, your jealous guy is back again."** You said sighing.

"**What he did this time?"**

"**He was mad because someone gave me a friendly hug."**

"**You know that he loves you, right?"**

"**And I love him more but sometimes I can't stand it."**

"**He is just afraid of losing you to somebody else, but don't worry I'll talk to him."**

**"Thanks Juju, you're the best."**

**"You too, keep on charming the guys."**

We said our goodbyes and you hung up.

**"Are you hungry?"** Darren said coming with the food.

**"Thank god I'm starving and I don't want to be late for class."**

You ate lunch as you told him how your class went, all the jokes that Matt told you and of course Darren didn't like that.

**"Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm yours?"** You whispered the last part like you did it before, you felt his body shivered from your breath.

You started to kiss his neck so now his body went from intense to relaxed, his eyes were shut and he was enjoying the moment, but suddenly your phone rang.

**"Hey Matt ** I said answer the phone and Darren sighed.

**"Hey, are you still in that hotel?"**

**"Yeah why?"**

**"I'm in a cap so I thought we could get back together, you still going to attend the last class, right?"** You glanced at your watch; you were going to get late if you don't leave now.

**"Yeah, yeah let me just grab my things and I'll get down."** Darren huffed throwing his hands in the air.

**"Okay, I'm at the hotel."**

**"You're here already."**

**"Fantastic"** Darren mouthed annoyed.

**"D, are you mad because I'm leaving you or because of matt?"** You said.

**"It's just ..."** He was mumbling which meant he is lying.

**"Say it, Darren"** you ordered.

**"Okay I'm f**king jealous and telling me that you're mine wouldn't change a thing because I know these kind of guys, they are sweet, funny, always at parties and getting all the chicks."**

**"I don't care if they are sweet because when I've fever and coughing my life out, they'll be afraid to be infected but you stayed with me sleepless to make sure that I'm okay. They might be funny but they won't be able to get me out from my darkest hours but you do when you only smile. They always at parties so they wouldn't enjoy being safe and sound at home watching a Disney movie but you do and they might have all the chicks in the world but they are not loyal like you."** You said smiling fondly at him and you could see the thrill in his eyes.

**"Did I tell you that I love you?"** He said with sparkled eyes.

**"Maybe a million time but I don't mind hear it again."** You said smiling.

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too"**

* * *

**check out my two other fanfic _"a whole new world"_, _"infinity"_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**hi, new chapter is here, i don't know i was able to write it with that happens in my country but i guess it was my escape zone.**

**so i'm asking you to pray for Egypt, we asking for freedom and better future. sorry i'm getting political here.**

**i hope you like the chapter, enjoy :) **

* * *

**"Thanks for the drive, I know you might get late for the set." **You said to Darren when he drove you to the airport.

**"Don't be silly there's nothing to thank me for."** Darren said.

**"If you got late, I will make up to you."** You said smiling at him.

**"Well, I'll get late intentionally to see what you going to do."** He said smiling goofily.

You moved your face more closely to him; he put his hand on your hip and closed his eyes. When your lips were in front of his you planted the kiss on his cheek.

**"F**k you"** he pouted.

**"I'll be late for my flight." **You said laughing, **"Love you"** you said getting out of the car.

"**Love you"** Darren said and drive to the set.

After the flight, you met up with matt and went throw classes to the lunch break. Matt and you went to a restaurant when your phone rang.

"**Hi, dare."** You said.

"**Hi babe, how are your classes going?" **

"**Going great how's the work?"** you asked.

"**Shorty, do you want ketchup with it?"** matt called you to ask about your order and you nodded.

"**Is that matt?"** Darren asked.

"**Yeah, we're together at a restaurant, and he likes my new necklace."** You said touching that necklace that Darren bought to you to mark you because it has the first latter from his name.

"**I'm glad that he did."** Darren said smiling, **"I got to tell you that I'm thinking about you all the day and by the way I was late today to the set."**

"**Was Ryan mad at you?"** you asked concerning.

"**Yeah he scolded me in front of the cast so I told him that I was driving my sexy girlfriend to the airport and on my way to the set, I was thinking about her clothes, the ring on her nose, her lipstick shade and her painted toes."** Darren said and you smiled at how he was making that up because you know that Ryan wouldn't scold Darren.

"**So what Ryan did when you told him that?"** you completed to play his game.

**"He was amazed by you and said that you should give me what you promised."** He said and you couldn't contain the laughter.

**"Oh my god, all of this for that"**

**"You were the one who teased me in the morning."** He exclaimed.

**"Well too bad for you, I've an exam and I have to study."**

**"Tell me why I agreed on you going to university."**

**"Because you love me"**

**"I do?"**

**"Yes you do."** Matt came with the order, **"the lunch is here. Talk to you later?"**

**"Is that Darren?"** Matt said and you nodded, **"tell him not to worry about you I got your back."** Matt said in manly voice.

**"Tell him to f**k off."** Darren said annoyed so you got off the table to be away from matt hearing space.

**"Are you still jealo..."** You said but Darren cut you.

**"No, I'm not. I just don't like that guy."**

**"You don't know him yet."**

**"Fine, I've to go shoot my last scene today."**

**"Okay D, see at home, love ya."**

**"Love ya"** you hung up and got back to your table.

**"This guy seemed that he truly love you." **Matt said.

**"Yeah, sometimes I got freak out about that fact, 'cause every time I look at him I feel that this is a dream and became afraid of waking up."** You said smiling from mentioning him.

**"He must be a good guy to have his girl talking about him like that."**

**"Yeah he is."** You said and took a bite from your sandwich,** "matt although you are a womanizer but I guess you have experience with relationships."** You said.

**"Yeah I have."** Matt said chuckling, **"don't tell me that you have a problem, you like the perfect couple."** Matt said.

**"Well it's not a problem; I was just wandering why Darren suddenly became crazy about me. It's not like I don't like that but I'm just curious. We have been together for so long but lately our relationship became cold, he was always busy; that's why I wanted to perused my education. So when I told him that I'm going to university, he thought that I was going to breakup with him then when it all cleared. He becomes... I don't know how to say it, fluffy, caring, lovely, jealousy, he always wanting me by his side and he became more home boy." **You poured all that you thought about in the last few weeks but matt didn't say anything, **"sorry I'm bothering you with all of that." **You said to him feeling guilty.

**"No you are not bothering me, I was just thinking about what to tell you."** Matt said smiley but then his face turned to serious, **"look at first you said that you're together since too long so what you told me is pretty normal, you became like old married couple; they love each other but without having the love fever which your boyfriend is having now. He thought that he might lose you so that is his reaction."**

**"Love fever, does it mean that it's a temporary thing and will go away after a while?"** You said a little sad.

"**You like that, don't you?"** matt said and you tried to hide your smile, **"well to keep this love fever, you have to keep burning him up." **Matt said smirking.

You finished the lunch to attend the last class; it was fast one because before you know it you were at LA airport. You took a cap to your house and when you were there you released a sigh, fell on the couch and closed your eyes.

"**You are here."** Darren said suddenly sitting next to you, you shivered from his touch and his breath on your neck.

"_**Well to keep this love fever, you have to keep burning him up." **_ You remembered what matt told you.

"**Darren, I'm tired and I have to study for the exam."** You said getting out of his embrace.

"**Fine"** he said frustrated, he ran his hand throw his hair violently.

"**Dare, if you keep doing this you will become bald."** You said smiling and he glared at you, **"I'll go change, do you want me to make dinner for you?" **you asked on your way to your bedroom and Darren followed you.

"**I ordered pizza because I know that you'll come tired."** He said watching you going into your tank top and hot short, **"what the f**k, you doing that on purpose."**

"**Do what?"** you played fool.

"**You think you're stubborn, we will see."** Darren said and left the room.

You entered the bathroom to remove the makeup, and then you opened your computer and your books to study. After half an hour, you heard the sound of electric guitar. You went outside to ask Darren to keep it down because you wanted to study, but when he saw you he started to play a tune then he opened his mouth and sung:

_**I used to never get in trouble back in high school  
Always payed attention in class  
But when I switched my seat to make room for the new girl  
All my attention went to that a*s **_"this was a new song you have never heard before."  
_  
__**I started thinking about 'ya in the middle of anatomy  
Something was pumping through my veins  
I was checking you out instead of books from the library  
I didn't need them to explain  
**__  
__**It's not your shoes, your clothes, or the ring in your nose  
It's not your lipstick shade or your painted toes  
No, just your super-cute smile or your XX chromosome  
No oh oh, I'm just fallin' for your pheromones  
fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm just fallin' for your pheromones **__**Fast forward I'm at a university **_"he winked at you"_**  
All the studying was no good  
Cause I could never focus when the teacher talked in front of me  
All I could do was study her tits **_"you blushed hardly from his flirty song." _**  
**__  
__**To tell the truth, I don't understand any of those numbers  
Just wanted digits on my phone  
And I think it's funny when you tell me, "you should do your homework"  
I'd love to work on you at home**_

_**It's not your shoes, your clothes, or the ring in your nose  
It's not your lipstick shade or your painted toes  
No, just your super-cute smile or your XX chromosome  
No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones  
No oh oh, I'm just fallin' for your pheromones**_  
_**  
My education tells me it's a chemical, psychical magnet  
My human nature tells me I just want you, and I don't give a sh... **_"He moved closer to you, throw the book that was in your hand and started to whisper."

_**When I'm interviewed at a job and I'm trying to listen  
But she is looking cute as hell  
so when she asks what attracts me to get in the position  
I look at her and I say, uh what?**_

_**It's not your shoes, your clothes, or the ring in your nose**_  
_**It's not your lipstick shade or your painted toes**_  
_**No, just your super-cute smile or your XX chromosome**_  
_**No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones**_  
_**No oh oh, I'm just fallin' for your pheromones**_  
_**No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones**_  
_**No oh oh, I'm just fallin' for your pheromones**_  
_**No oh oh, I'm fallin' for your pheromones**_

He wrote this sexy song for you, he was dancing like crazy and when he was looking to you, you could see the need in his eyes. When he finished, he wanted to say something but he couldn't because your lips were on his, it was passionate kiss.

**"Move this guitar from my way."** You said after breaking the kiss.

**"What about your exam?"** Darren said removing the guitar then he looked at you raising his triangle eyebrows.

**"My human nature tells me I just want you, and I don't give a sh..."** You quoted him and start to kiss his jaw line.

**"Sorry honey I have a meeting with my manger."** He said.

**"Ricky could wait."** You said and pushed to him to the couch, he laughed from your reaction.

**"I love you."** He said.

**"I love you too."**


	4. Chapter 4

**today I have good news and bad news:-**

**- good news: this is the longest chapter I wrote in this fanfic and it's full of glee characters.**

**- bad news: I'll be away for a month but I'll be able to read your reviews.**

**that's all for today if you want to see the character outfit, it's in polyvore (****going_to_set/set?id=88434448#fans)**

**i hope you enjoy it, see you next month.**

* * *

**"Good morning D" **You said when you saw Darren was awake now,** "did you sleep well?"** You said putting the pancakes into the dish.

**"No because you weren't there, where did you sleep last night?"** He kissed your cheek.

**"I was surfing the internet until late hour and when I finished, I saw that you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you so I slept in the guest room."** You said pouring the orange juice into glasses. You were on your winter holiday, you spent the holidays with Darren's family but you had to come back because Darren began to shoot new episodes.

**"Don't do that again, I won't complain if I wake up to see your beautiful face."** He said caressing your cheek softly.

**"Okay I won't do it; I just want you to get your beauty sleep to sweep gays and girls off their feet."** You said putting back the orange juice into the fridge.

**"Won't you get jealous?"** Darren asked smirking.

**"Me? Jealous? No way. Because I know that I'm enough for you."** You said with a smug, **"I'm enough, right?"** You asked to make sure.

**"Of course sweetheart"** He said with his charming smile, **"so what are you going to do today?"** He asked.

"**I was thinking it might be a good day to be lazy or maybe I could go to the market to buy grocery, I don't know yet."** You said thinking about your day.

**"You could come to the set with me."** He said eating his pancakes.

**"Really"** you said excited because you missed going to the set with him,** "is there a heavy scene you'll shoot today and you need me with you?"** You asked him because you remember when he was going to shoot "the break up" episode in NY he took you with him because he was worried that he couldn't express the right feelings of the character, **"I don't want to see you crying again."**

**"Hey, it was Blaine not me."** He pouted.

**"Okay, will Blaine going to cry in today's scene?"**

**"No, I just want to know your reaction towards it and you haven't met the new cast yet." **Darren said and you were happy because you missed the cast and you were busy lately so you didn't went to any glee events even the episodes you didn't watch all of them.

**"Okay, I got to go ready then."** You said putting your dish in the sink.

You went to your room and Darren followed you after a while, you decided to wear sleeveless olive blouse, dusty olive skinny jeans, platform wood heels and lace jacket, you left my brown hair loose and you were ready to go.

**"I'm ready."** You said taking your clutch bag.

**"Finally"** Darren said sarcastically.

He opened the car door for you, you looked at him smiling.

**"I like when you act like gentleman."** You said to him getting inside the car.

**"I am?"** He asked surprised.

**"That's why I love your goofy side more than your gentleman side."** You said chuckling.

Darren drove the car on the way to the set, you were talking about the funny things that happened to each one of you recently, and deep inside you were happy that you finally had things to tell.

_**I feel like a loser **_

_**I feel like I'm lost **_

_**I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all**_

Darren looked at you when your phone rang with his song, he was smirking at you. You were blushing too much that you forget that your phone was ringing.

**"Won't you answer the phone or you are enjoying the song too much?"** He said smiling but he was focused on the road.

You looked at the caller ID and you laughed.

"**Hi Matt ** you can hear Darren sighing next to you, **"how are you?"**

"**I'm fine; I just want to make sure that you're okay."**

"**I am. How did you spend the holidays?"**

"**You know I spent it between being with the family and going to the clubs, what about you? I saw that you were online at late time last night? Does your boyfriend kept you awake all night?"** Matt said and you laughed that guy has a dirty mind.

"**No moron, I was catching up on the things that happened lately and for holidays it was the same as you except going to the clubs." **

"**I'll pretend that you are saying the truth, last time he got you and you couldn't resist."**

"**Well, Darren is hard to resist, what could I do?"** You said totally forgetting that Darren was next to you.

**"Is he good?"** Matt asked.

**"Yeah, he is."** You said then you noticed that car had stopped at the parking lot, **"OK Matt, I need to go now call me later."**

**"Okay I will, bye."**

**"Bye"** you hung up and you looked at Darren to see him looking at you.

**"Were you praising me on the phone? Or you know another Darren?"** Darren asked you teasingly, **"what?" **Darren exclaimed laughing when you hit him with your bag.

**"Be nice, it's embarrassing enough that you are here next to me."** You said embarrassed. There was silence and you were looking down.

**"I'm so lucky to have girlfriend like you."** He said taking your hand in his, **"so you can't resist me huh?"** He said when your eyes met, and then he leaned to kiss you.

**"Hey, what's up bud?"** Chord Overstreet said popping his head inside the car suddenly which made you and Darren jump, **"sorry guys, did I interrupt something?"** He said smirking.

**"Yeah, you did."** Darren said annoyed.

**"Hey chord"** you said smiling shyly.

**"It's you"** chord said surprised popping his head inside again.

**"Are you kissing other girls, Darren?"** You asked seriously. Darren pushed chord face out of the car who was laughing his heart out.

**"What? No of course not, you know chord he is kidding." **

**"Okay, he better be."**

**"Why? Are you jealous?" **

**"No, I'm not." **

**"We will see."** He said lean closer to give you the kiss that chord cut it.

**"Darren, we should go to the set or we will be late."** Chord said and you chuckled.

**"F**k off chord."** Darren said then he came back to you but you kissed his cheek.

"**Chord is right we should go."** You took your bag and get out of the car.

"**Chord, you're dead to me now."** Darren said when you met them on the other side.

"**Long time, no see Overstreet."** you said hugging him friendly.

"**This guy should let you go out of the house"** chord said to you **"Trust me dude we won't eat her."** He said to Darren.

"**She is my diamond; I like to keep her out of the sight."** Darren said and kissed your head.

"**But this diamond is going to university now."** You said smiling. Darren didn't tell anyone about that except your close friends because you didn't want to make a fuss over it.

"**Really?"** chord said surprised.

"**Yeah, she wanted that and I couldn't say no to my girl."** Darren said.

"**Kevy"** you shouted when you saw Kevin McHale.

"**Hey, (Y/N) I missed you, how are you?"** Kevin said giving you hug.

"**I'm good."** You said smiling.

"**Babe, I will go to get blainified so could you take my bag to my trailer?"** my Darren said to you.

"**Okay, don't worry about that."** You said taking his bag.

You and Kevin talked for a while until you arrived to Darren's trailer.

"**I have to go ready; you know your way around here." **Kevin said.

"**Okay, go I'll see you in the set."** You said and grab the key of Darren's trailer and opened it. You walked in, you put the bag on the table and walked to the wall where some photos were hanging on it, there were photos for his starkid friends when they finished "a very potter musical" when they were at university, you were the one who took that photo. And this was the poster of "how to succeed in business without really trying" you remember how he came that day when he knew the news, he was jumping of excitement.

"**Hey, Darren, do we …"** Jenna Ushkowitz said entering the trailer, **"hey, (Y\N) how are you?" **

"**Jenna, happy to see you"** You said to her.

"**You finally confessed Darren to bring you."** She said sitting on the couch.

"**Actually he was the one who invite me since I'm on my winter holiday."** You said sitting next to her.

"**Winter holiday?"**

"**Yeah, I'm in university now."**

"**That's awesome I'm happy for you."**

"**Yeah I'm learning new things and seeing new people except that Darren gives me a hard time because of my new friend."**

"**He is a boy?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Handsome?"**

"**He looks like Cappie from 'Greek' the TV show"** you said,** "actually not only the look but also the character."** You said thoughtful.

"**Darren must be jealous."** Jenna said and you nodded, **"you told me that he invited you today."**

"**Yeah"**

"**Do you know the scene we are going to shoot today?"**

"**No why?"** I said and Jenna laughed.

"**Nothing sweetie, did you meet the new cast?"**

"**I haven't yet."**

"**Then come with me."**

We walked out of the trailer and we went to the makeup and hair department, I greeted the hair dressers and makeup artists.

"**Hi, Jenna"** Becca Tobin said who were wearing cheerio uniform.

"**Hi, (Y\N) this is Becca Tobin, Becca this is (Y\N) Darren's girlfriend."** Jenna introduced you to each other.

"**Hi, it's nice to meet you Darren always talking about you."** Becca said shaking hand with you.

"**It's nice to meet you too."** You said smiling politely, **"villain Kitty"** you said jokingly.

"**Well, kitty isn't always a villain."** Becca said.

"**Don't worry I like villains."** You said smiling.

"**Good morning girls"** Mellissa Benoist said entering the room.

"**Good morning Melissa."** Jenna said and introduced you to her.

You talked with the girls for a while, the new girls were really sweet and funny you couldn't wait to see them on act.

"**Is it right? (Y\N) is in the house."** Naya said when she entered the room followed by Heather.

"**Snix, HeMo I missed you a lot."** You said giving them hugs,** "Darren didn't tell me that you will be here today."** You said to Naya.

"**He didn't tell me you were here when I met him outside either, so how is it going? We need to catch up."** Naya was one of my friends from the show but lately she was a little busy with her album.

"**I took the big step and I went to the university."** You said excited a bit.

"**I knew that you will do eventually, you know what that deserve a party."** Naya said, **"You're a university girl."** She said excited and you both laughed.

"**I see that you met each other."** Darren said, **"I didn't tell you because I thought it will be a good surprise."** He said to Naya.

"**And it was, but the biggest surprise was to find out that she is on her winter holiday from university, why didn't you tell me that?"** Naya said with serious face, Darren was taking back by her words.

**"Oh ... Um I, I "** Darren bumbled.

**"It's me who told him not to say anything I didn't want to make a fuss about it."** You said saving your boyfriend from that situation.

**"Wanted or not we're going to make a party for you, you didn't come to my snixxmas party."** She said determined.

**"I won't say no to that, I like your parties."** You said chuckling.

**"Naya, Zach wants you."** HeMo said.

**"You came on a good day; I'm going to dance on 'nutbush city limits'."** Naya said excited before she went to Zach.

**"So Blaine I still didn't meet the new boys yet."** You said to Darren.

**"Okay let's go."** You got out from the hair and makeup department and went inside William McKinley High's glee club.

**"Darren"** Ryan called him from behind; we turn around **"I see that you brought company today."** Ryan said looking at smiling.

**"Hi, Ryan"**

**"Are you still mad at me?"** Ryan said because of what happened when they were shooting 'the break up', you were mad at Ryan because you saw Darren when he was singing 'teenage dream' and it was heartbreaking.

**"I'm still not over that you broke up klaine, but I know that you will get them back together."**

**"Don't get your hopes up."** Ryan said teasingly.

**"Man, let the girl out of your grip a little."** Chord said, Darren tighten his hold around your waist.

**"I will let you talk and I'll go to chord."** You said to Darren, **"Ryan, we will talk again."**

**"I'm sure, we will."** Ryan said, you left them and went to chord.

**"What's wrong with you today?"** You asked chord chuckling.

**"I'm just teasing him."** Chord said and you laughed.

**"Those are the new guys, right? I met the girls and I met dean when we were in NY."**

**"C'mon, they're nice."** Chord said and you went to them.

**"Hi guys, this is (N/Y) Darren's girlfriend."** Chord introduced you to Alex Newell, Jacob Artist and Blake Jenner.

**"Darren never told me that he has a girlfriend."** Alex said surprised,** "anyway it's nice to meet you."** Alex said shaking hand with me.

**"Darren should watch out he has a pretty girlfriend."** Jacob said smiling.

**"You would better watch out Darren is a jealousy guy."** Chord said giggling.

**"Okay, guys get in your places to start the rehearsals."** Ryan said and you waved to the guys and went behind the camera. All the cast went to their places, the scene was Santana giving the student an example of how you become a diva, Finn and Emma ran their lines and then Santana entered and done the dance, they repeated the scene and took 5 minutes break before shooting the scene.

**"Snix, you were amazing, you have to teach me this dance."** You said to her overwhelmed by her performance.

**"I bet Darren is going to love seeing you doing that."** Naya said winking.

**"You think?"** You asked smiling and looking at Darren.

**"Girl, you got a home stop f**king him with your eyes."**

**"He is looking sexy today in his Blaine look and that say something."** You said still looking at him.

**"Yeah it says that you're a pervert."** Naya said.

**"Places everyone, let's shoot this thing."** Paris Barclay, the director said and you got back to your place to watch it.

**"And cut, Naya you killed it."** Paris said and the whole cast was clapping for her, **"let's get Blaine's room scene ready." **He said to the staff.

**"Blaine's room?"** You asked Darren, **"You didn't tell me that Chris is going to be here."**

**"And what make you think that he is?"** Darren said sipping some water.

**"If it's not Kurt then, who is going to be in Blaine's room?"** You asked him.

**"Maybe Blaine is going to be alone."** Darren said.

**"Maybe, huh? So does Blaine's room have a bed?"** You said whispering and smiling seductively. He was astonished from your suggestion.

**"I hate to break it to you, but you're not Blaine type."** He said smiling.

**"Okay, his lost"** you said and left him to hang out with HeMo until they start shooting but after a while she had to go to the studio to record some tunes so you decided to get back to Darren.

You walked in the set of Blaine's room, Darren was talking with the director and the make-up artist was putting some powder on his nose then Jenna walked in.

**"Hey, you are here."** Jenna said smiling nervously.

**"Is it the first time you shoot in Blaine's room?"** You asked her.

**"Yeah, it looks so sweet."** Jenna said.

**"You came to watch the scene?"**

**"No, I'm going to act in it."** She said.

**"Oh, I didn't see that coming."** You said surprised.

**"C'mon, Jenna"** Paris called.

Jenna went and sat on the bed looking at the photos that were on the nightstand, and then Darren entered the room and they start running their lines.

"**Why Tina asking Blaine if he have been with girls before?"** you said to yourself, you smiled when Blaine mentioned that Rachel kiss you give Darren hard time about it. You figured that Blaine supposed to have a cold and he's sleepy because of night cold medicine which was another common thing between Darren and Blaine.

"**Why don't you lie down?"** Tina said.

"**Okay, it's good idea."** Blaine said dropping himself on the bed.

Tina sighed and started to confess her love for Blaine and that it will be worth it to have a sexless relationship and when she turned around she found Blaine sleeping.

"**Okay, Jenna you were good."** Ryan said and Jenna wiped some tears, **"after that you will unbutton his top, get on top of him and you will take some Vaporub and apply it on his chest."** Ryan continued to tell Jenna what she is going to do. On the other hand, you were standing with your jaw dropped.

**"Break for five, then shoot the scene."** Paris said, **"Accessories" **he shouted.

**"So?"** Darren asked smirking.

**"So what? I'm surprised; Tina has a crush on you and Jenna going to Vaporub my boyfriend."** You said.

**"I thought that you never get jealous."** Darren said.

**"I'm not jealous, Jenna is my friend. I'm just surprised."**

**"Places, it's time to shoot."**

The scene started and it was okay until Tina looked at Blaine sleeping, she started to undo his top buttons then she got on the top of him and she caressed his chest with Vuporub smoothly then she got off him and slept on his chest.

**"Cut"** Paris said, **"Way to go Jenna" **Paris said and everyone clapped for her.

Ryan told Jenna and Darren some things, then they repeated the scene more than one time to take different angles and you were burning up, it wasn't easy for you to watch another girl on your boy even if she was your friend and that they were filming a scene.

**"Jenna and Darren you can take some rest we will shoot Santana's scenes."** Paris said.

**"(Y/N) don't be mad at me."** Jenna said.

**"Don't be silly, good job on that scene. I'm glad that Tina has a big story line "** You said.

**"I'm going to sing 'hung up' this episode."** Jenna said excited.

**"I love this song; I can't wait to hear you sing it."** You said smiling at her, and then her phone rang.

**"Sorry, I got to take that."** Jenna excused herself and you nodded.

**"Babe"** Darren said and you left him and walk away. He followed you trying to catch you but you were faster than him, you ran toward his trailer and opened it then you closed the door behind you and turned off the lights.

"**Babe, are you really mad from me? C'mon we were acting."** Darren said searching for you in the dark.

"**I'm not mad at you."** You said jumping in front of him.

"**Jeez, you scared the hell out of me."** Darren said and you laughed.

"**You were right Darren, I get jealous over you and to be true I don't care if it was a guy or girl who kiss you or touch you, it burning me to see you with somebody else. Sometimes I get scared from how much I love you but it would kill me if I lost you."**

"**It won't kill you alone, it will kill me too because I can't imagine the life without you by my side."** He leant down to give you a sweet kiss.

"**You smell like Vaporub."** You said smiling at him.

"**Sorry lady, I can't even take a shower because of my hair."** Darren said apologetically.

"**Don't worry; they will have to do it again anyway."** You said leading him to the couch, **"Mr. Perfect gold star gay I may make you change your mind about girls." **

"**You know that I still have to shoot other scenes."** He said when you got on the top of him.

"**You were the one who chose to look so sexy today."** You said kissing him passionately.

"**I should make you come to the set more."** Darren said between kisses.

"**I love you."**

"**Love you too."**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A\N) hello, long time no see, huh?**

**did you miss me? i hope you did 'cuz i missed you all.**

**these few weeks were so hard for me as i lost a loved one 'my daddy' so that why this update is late one. **

**i realized that maybe writing is my way to escape from reality.**

**i have only one request to ask: pray for me to find strength and pray for my dad**

**~~ is the start of the flashback.**

**her outfit to the party is on polyvore (cgi/set?id=94564200) i'll also share it on my twitter: Zahraayuob**

*** the quote is from Ray J "i hit it first"**

* * *

**"Good morning honey." **You said to Darren when he kissed your cheek, you were sitting on the couch with your laptop opened.

**"Why you wake up so early?"** He asked you.

**"Well, I got an idea for this week assignment so I came here to do it."** Your winter holiday had ended and you were back to collage once again,** "So what do you want for breakfast?" **

**"Oh no keep doing your homework, I'll do the breakfast for you."** Darren said sweetly, you both were silent for a second then you both laughed.

**"Nice try but I don't want to be poisoned today."** You said between laughs.

**"I tried to be that supportive nice boyfriend."** He shrugged.

**"You don't have to try you're already supportive and nice, plus I finished my homework before you wake up."** You stood up, kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen.

You were making some bacon and eggs, but you couldn't stop yourself from being nervous about Darren's reaction about that phone call you received this morning. Things were finally fine between you two, but there's always have to be someone to ruin it.

**"Darren don't use me as a towel."** You said when wet Darren was hugging you from your back making your t-shirt and hair get wet too.

**"You are my soft sexy towel."** Darren said softly in your ears making you have Goosebumps.

**"Hey, stop it." **You said smiling shyly.

**"Fine, what do you like milk or orange juice?"** He asked you and you turned to answer him. Once you saw him you gasped. He was standing in only a towel.

**"Not really the reaction that expected."** Darren giggled when he saw you shocked. You turned blushing slightly, **"c'mon like there's something you didn't see before."** He said teasingly. You throw your oven glove that was near you on him.

You finished breakfast and put plates on the table. Darren smelled it with satisfied smile on his face.

**"You know if you continued doing that yummy food nothing from Blaine's wardrobe will fit me."** Darren said fully mouthed.

**"See that you liked the food which made you happy so I guess it's time to tell you..."** You said rambling as you saw Darren changed his face to serious and stop eating.

**"Tell me what?"** He said seriously which made you more nervous.

**"Tell you that mom is coming."** You said afraid of his reaction.

**"What? Why?" **

**"She called me earlier today and told me that she's coming to visit since I didn't spend the holiday with her."** You said a little nervous. Darren huffed in annoyance and started to play with his fork.

**"You know that she hate me."**

**"C'mon D, don't say that."**

**"I'm on the top of her to-hate list."**

**"No, she hates hotels more than you. That's why she is going to stay with us."**

**"With us? You mean here? In our home?"** He exaggerated.

**"Darren could you stop, you make it hard for me. She is my mom."**

**"I know babe, but you know how she acts."** He said a little softer.

**"Which means that you can't walk around in only towel."** You said smiling, **"and also means that we can't sleep in one room together."** The shock on Darren's face was priceless.

**"Let's be real, we're living together since long time. Really, what is your mother think we do?"**

**"Do you really want to know? She said: **_**'tell your pervert boyfriend to have some respect while I'm around.'**_**"** I quoted my mom's words.

**"So I can't do this."** Darren leant to give you a sweet passionate kiss that made you moaned.

**"No you are not allowed."** You said breaking the kiss.

**"What about that?"** Darren whispered in your ear making your shiver and started to kiss your jaw down to your neck.

**"No, you can't."** You said weakly.

**"When will she come?"** Darren said between kisses.

**"Tomorrow" **

**"Sh*t"**

Next day you wake up early to pick up your mother from the airport, you huffed turning your alarm off. You started to get up from bed but Darren tighten his grip on you.

**"Where are you going?"** He said in sleepy voice and closed eyes.

**"To pick up my mother?"** You said in question tone, because it was obvious.

**"Screw her, stay with me." **

**"DARREN" **

**"Fine, go"** he let you out from his grip, hit you with a pillow then hugged it.

**"Wow, I'm jealous from a pillow."** You said sarcastically.

You got up and Darren held your hand.

**"What!"** You whined. He pulled you to him and kissed you sweetly.

**"You're so sweet and your kisses is better when you're sleepy."** You said smiling and kissed his cheek then you got dressed and were on your way to the airport.

**"Mom, I missed you."** You said hugging her.

**"It doesn't look like you did since you didn't come in the holidays."** Your mom said breaking the hug.

**"You know that I was with Darren's family."** You said taking her bag to put it in the car.

**"You always with him and his family, what was the last time he came with you to home?"** Your mom asked.

**"First, he doesn't come with me because he knew that you hate him and every time we end up fighting and I wanted a happy and peaceful holiday. Second, why we even talk about that? You weren't home in the holidays. You went to my brother's house to spend it there."** You said a little frustrated.

**"Maybe if you called and told me that you're willing to come, I wouldn't be there."** She said get in the car, **"plus, when was the last time you visited your brother?"**

**"Last month, I and Darren went to his baby shower."** You said starting the car to hit the road. There was a moment of silence which you appreciate it but your mom didn't.

**"I don't see a ring on your fingers, is that guy willing to marry you or what?"** Your mom asked and you thought this is going to be a long ride.

Finally you were home and you couldn't be gladder because all the way your mother talking badly about Darren and you were defending him.

**"D I'm home."** You said entering the house and your mother followed you. Darren came out from his bedroom wearing brown shirt and beige pants.

**"Hey babe" **he kissed your forehead,** "it's nice to see you again ma'am, how was your flight?"** Darren said to your mom politely and formal because your mom wasn't friendly with him unlike your brother's wife, your mom treat her as a daughter.

**"It was good but I'm a little tired."** Your mom said looking around the house, **"I see that you made a makeover."**

**"Yeah, I was bored and Darren was on tour so I made a little change."**

**"Maybe if you went to collage when you should have, you would be working now so you wouldn't feel bored."** Your mom said looking at Darren.

**"Here we go again."** you said under your breath, **"Darren, sweetie why don't you grab my mother's luggage from the car? So she could take some rest."** You said to Darren who his body was tensed up.

**"Sure thing"** he faked a smile, took your car keys and left.

**"MOM"** you whined, **"for the hundred time I'm the one who decided to leave with him and come to LA, so please leave him out of it."** You said annoyed and a little bit angry.

**"I don't care, he's not good to you."** Your mom said.

**"And who were, mom?"** You were now looking eye to eye. Darren entered and felt the tense atmosphere.

**"Honey, I've to go to work."** Then he turned to your mom, **"I'm sorry but (Y/N) didn't tell me early enough to take a break while you're here."** Darren said kindly.

**"No need"** your mother said not taking her eye off you then she took her bag and went to the guest room (her room).

**"D, you are not going to take a break."** You said when she closed the door.

**"Of course not, Ryan won't allow me to do that. I was just trying to be polite."** He shrugged.

**"You're perfect I'm blessed to have you."** You said hugging him tightly.

**"I'm the one who is blessed."** He hugged you back, then he went to the set and you went to sleep in the other guest room.

You slept a little more than you had planned but it was okay since your mom decided to make lunch herself.

"**Mom you didn't have to do that, you're my guest I suppose to be the one who cook."** You said to your mom.

"**You know that I always love to make food."** She said smiling.

"**It's great feeling."**

"**What I love the most is the smile that your dad used to give it to me when he ate anything I made for him."** Your mom said with nostalgic smile and you beamed in agreement.

"**You know Darren do that too, sometimes I feel that Darren have a lot of commons with dad."** You said thoughtfully.

"**I don't see that and don't dare and compare him to your dad, your dad was the greatest man ever and there's no one like him."** Your mom said angry, you just nodded then you left to study a little.

"**Hey D where are you?"** you said to him on the phone.

"**I got in the car now and on my way home."**

"**Okay, drive safely and don't be late my mom is making dinner." **

"**Oh, that's nice from her and don't worry babe I won't be late."**

"**Love you"**

"**Love you" **

The dinner was quite which were nice because you had a lot of arguments today.

**"Thanks for the dinner, it's very delicious. Now I know from where (Y/N) got her cooking skills."** Darren said with his perfect smile warping his arm around your waist.

**"I'm glad that you like it, you know who else told me that."** Your mom said to you** "Matthew did, he even likes your cooking more than me, and he is so nice."** Your mom completed and you glared at her.

**"Who's Matthew?"** Darren asked looking between you and your mother.

**"Matt my college friend."** You smiling nervously.

**"You didn't tell him that he's living in our house."** Your mom said.

**"I guess she forgot to tell me this minor thing."** Darren said sarcastically, **"excuse me"** he said to your mom and left the table.

**"Thanks mom"** you got off the table and went after Darren, you could the door before he shut it.

**"What do you want?" **he said harshly.

**"Explain"** you touched his arm but he pulled away and went to the dresser next to the bed.

**"There's nothing to explain, is that why you want to go spend the holidays alone in your home? To be with him?"**

**"Darren could you stop. He wasn't there at that time, he was with his family."** You were sitting on the bed with your back to him.

**"Why is he on your house anyway? Does he start dating your mom or something?"** He said mad.

**"Darren, you crossed the lines here." **You said warning.

**"You are the one who did, you're not honest with me."** He began to put his clothes in a bag.

**"What are you doing?"** You asked him.

**"I'm leaving."** He opened the door and went off.

You ran behind him calling his name asking him to stop and listen. But he was fast he even ran into your mom.

**"You should listen to your mom, I have a bad influence on you but matt is way better."** He said and got out of the house slamming the door.

You burst in tears, he left without giving you chance to explain. You wanted to tell him but every time he hear matt's name he go crazy.

You spent the night in his bedroom waiting for him to reply to the texts you send since he didn't answer his phone.

**"Sweetie, are you okay?"** My mom looked from the door.

**"He didn't answer my texts or my phone calls."** You said crying my eyes out.

**"He needed some space, call him tomorrow. I'm sure he will answer you."** Your mom said hugging you to reassure you. And you cried yourself to sleep.

You wake up next morning feeling like sh*t, sitting in the room all by your own. You searched for the phone and you found 4 messages from Darren's number.

You opened the first one: **"Culd ya tell him I hit it first"**

*The second one:_** "And if you were to come back to me**_

_**Girl I know just how you'd do me**_

_**And if you were to come back to me**_

_**Girl I know just why you'd choose me**_

_**And if you were to come back to me**_

_**Girl, I'll get it wet Jacuzzi**_

_**And if you were to come back to me girl**_

_**We'll make another movie"**_

The third one:_** "Is he gonna kiss you in the rain?**_

_**Is he gonna cook on Sunday?**_

_**Is he gonna love you?**_

_**No, he won't do any of those things.**_

_**Is he gonna take you when he goes?**_

_**When it's out of his way.**_

_**Is he gonna miss you?**_

_**No, he won't do any of those things." **_These messages were so harsh on you, how could he think that you and matt have something going on, living in one's old house doesn't mean that.

The forth one: **"hey, it's chord. Darren was wasted and probably was sending no sense, he's now in his room at Sheraton. Good night"** and that explained to you all these weird texts, he must have called chord and went together to the bar and he got drunk.

**"We need to talk, call me when you wake up."** You sent it to Darren.

**"Thanks for taking care of him."** You sent it to chord which he replied immediately.

**"That what buddies are for."** You smiled a half smile.

You heard a knock on your door, you got up to open the door. You were wearing one of Darren's UM t-shirts.

**"Time for breakfast, let's go."** Your mom said cheerfully as soon as you opened the door.

**"I don't feel like eating." **

**"C'mon you must be starving, you didn't eat well at dinner."** Your mom pushed some hair from your eyes, the tears started to form in your eyes. **"You're not a teenager anymore, you're an adult now."** Your mom said.

**"But I love him so much, mom."** You said between tears, your mom hugged you and took you to the living room.

**"Calm down sweetie and tell me about him. We never had this mother and daughter moment."** Your mother said sitting you on the couch patting your back.

"I don't know where to begin, we have been together for long time I don't even remember how my life was before I was his girlfriend." You started to calm down and let your thoughts take you.

_~~You wake up feeling a little better than yesterday, there was no more high fever or muscles ache but your throat still sore. And you were still coughing._

_**"Baby, you are awake." **__Darren said entering the room._

"_**Darren, what are you doing here? You supposed to be on set."**__ You said surprised. _

"_**I couldn't leave you while you're sick like that. Do you still have fever?" **__Darren placed a hand on your head._

"_**Darren, you didn't finish your first week shooting and you decided to take a day off, that is not a good impression."**__ You said worried._

_**"Don't talk too much with your throat sores." **__Darren ignored your words._

_**"Darren, what if they wrote you out or even replaced you because you're not committed." **_

_**"Well, I don't care. You need someone to take a good care of you." **__He went out then he came back with food tray,__** "Plus they were so nice when I told them that my girlfriend is sick." **__He continued. _

_**"You must love her so much." **__You said smiling. _

_**"Yes I do." He leaned to kiss you.**_

_**"Darren, you will get sick too."**__ You coughed._

_**~~"I don't give a damn, c'mon eat your breakfast and don't worry I didn't make it."**_

**"(Y/N), (Y/N) where you gone?" **Your mom said nudging you.

**"Huh, what?" **You said still absent-minded.

**"Your phone has been ringing for long time." **Your mom said.

**"Darren" **you shouted running to your room to answer the call.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Darren it was Matt. You were a little disappointed and sad.

**"Hi, Matt."** You said answering the call.

**"Hi shorty, how are you?"** he said cheerfully.

**"I'm fine."** You said hiding sadness.

**"What's wrong?"** Matt asked concerned.

You told him everything except him being part of what happened and he asked you to calm down and that told you that everything is going to be fine. You thanked him and promised him that you will call him if things solved.

**"Was it Darren?"** Your mom asked when you got back to the living room.

**"No, it was Matt." **

**"Don't worry sweetie, he will call."**

**"No he won't and you know why, because of you, because you don't fu*king like him. Well, he is my boyfriend, he is one that I felt safe with him since dad passed away, and he is the one that was always here whenever I need him no matter what he does. You think that he is the reason why I left college, but guess what, you are the reason because since my dad gone and you just didn't care anymore like we died with him. You didn't even know that I attempted suicide." **Your mom gasped, **"See? You didn't know and you didn't notice the marks on my wrist. But Darren did, he was the one that took care of me." **Your mom started shedding tears and it broke your heart.

"**Mom, I know that you were sad because your husband has gone but you forgot that my brother and I lost a father, a good father. I'm not blaming you because attempting suicide was a stupid thing to do anyway but you were supposed to be the one who tell me that not my boyfriend." **You said soften your voice because now with the love of your life gone you felt the same way she did, you felt that life stopped and everything was blurry in your head.

"**I'm sorry darling, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry that you had to go through that** **without me and I'm sorry that I ruined your life."** Your mom said between tears, you hugged her and kiss her forehead.

For the rest of the day, you were sitting in your room with your eyes red and puffy, wearing Darren's shirt and sweatpants in conclusion you looked miserable glancing to the phone once and while waiting for a call or text.

"**Mom, what are you doing with my phone?"** you said when you wake up from your crying to sleep.

"**Nothing honey, I was just searching for my phone so I was going to call it with your phone."** Your mom said smiling nervously, your felt something fishy but your head was too tired from thinking so you dropped it and got back to sleep.

~~"_**(Y\N), there is something I want to talk to you about."**__ Darren said while you were in your room, he used to climb and spend some time with you alone._

"_**What?" **__you asked worried._

"_**What are covering?" **__he looked at you raising his eyebrows._

"_**What are talking about?" **__you asked clueless._

"_**I'm talking about this sweet bracelet that never left your wrist." **__He said looking at the bracelet and you started panicking._

"_**I told you that my dad bought me this bracelet and since he died I didn't take it off." **__You said nervous and afraid,__** "except when I take shower of course." **__You smiled to hide your panicking._

"_**But if your dad were alive, would he be happy that use his bracelet to cover these marks?" **__he said untie your bracelet to revile the marks that your attempt to suicide left, your eyes started to tear up. __**"Why you did that? And how long have you been doing this?"**_

"_**Trust me I did only once when my dad passed away, I was so depressed and I didn't want to live in this life anymore. I felt that there's no one going to love like he did."**_

"_**Well, you were wrong because I did, I love you."**_

"_**So you won't leave me after you found out about this."**_

"_**Of course not, didn't you hear me? I love you it's not just three words. It's a commitment to be your secure when you feel insecure, to be your support when you feel alone, to be your courage when you feel weak and to be that guy who love your wrongs before your rights." **__He said looking to your eyes and caressing your cheeks._

_**"I don't know what to say."**_

_**"Well, how about 'I love you too.'?" **_

_**~~"I don't feel like the word 'love' is enough but until we found another one, I love you too." **__He smiled and you smiled back at him then he hugged you._

**"(Y/N), are you still sleeping?"**

**"What?"**

**"Wake up, it's morning."**

**"Mom, why you left me sleeping all that time? Now I'm going to be up all night."**

**"First, you looked tired so I left you. Second, being up all night shouldn't be a problem since you have a party today."**

**"Party?"**

**"You know the party that Naya said she doing for you because you got in university."**

**"F*ck, I totally forgot about that. How am I supposed to go when I'm feeling like this? Maybe, I should call her and tell her that I'm sick and I can't go, or maybe..." **You started rambling because you were confused you couldn't go because you feel like crap and you couldn't refuse because this party was made for you and it would be rude,** "MOM I don't know what to do." **You whined.

**"Stop act like little girl and go get ready for the party."** Your mom pulled you from your bed and pushed you towards bathroom.

**"But mom what if someone ask me about Darren?" **

**"Well, why they going to ask you if he is already there?"** You looked at her confused, **"Darren is maybe pissed off from you, but he is kind enough to not put you in that kind of situation without talking to you."**

**"Do you know something I don't know?"**

**"No, why would you say that? It just my feeling, you should trust moms feeling."**

**"Okay, I'll just do it because I'm too desperate."** You said and went to the bathroom.

**"Mom, could you make me breakfast? I'm hungry."** You shouted from the bathroom after you finished showering because you heard sounds in your room, **"mom, could you..., what are you doing in my wardrobe?"** You said when you got out from bathroom.

**"I was just searching for the dress you going to wear." **She said nervous.

**"Well, did you find something?" **You asked raising an eyebrow because she was standing in Darren's part of wardrobe.

**"Yeah, this dress will be perfect on you." **She pulled a dress out of blue it was?

**"What's this dress? I had never saw it before." **

**"That's because I bought it for you today."**

**"Mom, why did you do that? The dress is amazing and all but it's looks expensive." **You said looking at the dress.

**"Nothing expensive for my little girl."** She said hugging you, **"I'm really sorry, I hope someday you will forgive me. Now, go get ready; you have to look gorgeous ." **She patted your shoulder.

You spend the afternoon getting ready and your mom helped you with your nails, hair and makeup. It was like the old days before your dad tragedy. By 7 o'clock you were ready.

"**Hurry girl, the limo is waiting for you."** Your mom said.

"**Limo?"** you asked confused.

"**Yeah, Naya sent it to pick you up."** Your mom shouted from the corridor.

"**Okay, I'm coming."** You took your bag, got into your shoes.

"**You got to promise me that you'll have fun no matter if he was there or not, this party is for you because you were smart enough to make it to the college, okay?"**

"**I can't promise you that but I'll try."** You said giving her a goodbye hug then you were inside the limo.

You arrived the party and met up with Naya and some of glee cast but there was one you wanted to see the most apart from Darren.

"**Hey, chord."** You said smiling to him.

"**Oh hey, you came."** He said giving you a friendly hug.

"**Yeah, but he didn't." **you said with sad smile,** "Is he okay?"** you asked concerned.

"**The party is still young, I'm sure he will show up."** He said patting your arm.

"**Hey, where's the party girl?"** Chris Colfer said cheerfully.

"**Colfer, you're here. I thought you were in some place in the state signing your book."** You said hugging him tightly.

"**Well, I was but lucky you I'm filming these days."** He said putting a finger on your nose.

"**Lucky you, you filming with Darren."** You did the same.

"**Oh, about that you really messed up."**

"**I know but I didn't mean that."**

"**Hiding that a guy, who your boyfriend thinks that he has a crush on you, living in your house with your mom. That means something."**

"**Matt doesn't have crush on me, we're friends and Darren didn't want to believe that and when Matt and his little brother kicked out from their family home which is nearby from my old home and he asked me if they could leave in my home until they find a new one, I couldn't say no especially that his little brother still go to school."**

"**They got kicked out from their home, that's rough why their parents did that?"**

"**Because in the holidays Matt convinced his little brother that he should come out to his family and not to be ashamed of who is really are."**

"**Let me guess the family didn't take it very well."**

"**Yes and they ended up in the streets."**

"**That Matt seems like a good guy, what he did with his brother was brave."**

"**Sad thing that Darren doesn't know that." **You said sadly.

"**University girl, why you are not drinking?" **Naya came to you with red cup.

"Will you drink with me?" you asked Chris, "and don't worry about driving I got a limo." You said.

"**No sweetie, that limo is for you and someone special." **

"**Who?"** you asked confused and you heard a sound of guitar playing a song you knew it by the heart.

_**My life is a,  
series of actors changing places,  
except there's no back stage  
and there's no place for me.**_

He finished **"I still think" **and you were in tears because this song was the first thing you heard from him when you first met at that restaurant. The people around you started to cheer and whistle, but he didn't look up just like when he was singing he kept looking at his guitar.

"**Thank you all, I knew you all probably sick of my voice but I've one more song I want to sing it for a special girl tonight."** Darren said still looking down and you couldn't see his face to know if he is happy, sad or even angry.

_He started playing his guitar:__** "If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
to realize what we used to have,  
we don't have it anymore.**_

_**There's no religion that could save me**_  
_**No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)**_  
_**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**_  
_**To keep you by my side**_  
_**To keep you from walkin' out the door.**_

_**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**_  
_**If I lose you, baby**_  
_**There'll be no clear skies**_  
_**If I lose you, baby**_  
_**Just like the clouds**_  
_**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**_  
_**Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**_

_**I'll never be your mother's favorite**_  
_**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**_  
_**Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**_  
_**Sayin' "There goes my little girl**_  
_**Walkin' with that troublesome guy"**_

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**_  
_**Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds**_  
_**Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try**_  
_**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**_  
_**If that'll make you mine**_

_**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**_  
_**If I lose you, baby**_  
_**There'll be no clear skies**_  
_**If I lose you, baby**_  
_**Just like the clouds**_  
_**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**_  
_**Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**_

_**Oh, don't you say goodbye,**_  
_**Don't you say goodbye**_  
_**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**_  
_**If that'll make it right**_

_**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**_  
_**If I lose you, baby**_  
_**There'll be no clear skies**_  
_**If I lose you, baby**_  
_**And just like the clouds**_  
_**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**_  
_**Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**_

On the last verse, he looked at you for the first time and stood up still playing his guitar and singing.

"**I'm sorry babe, I was stupid to leave you without even listening to what you got to say."** He said softly looking into your eyes, **"could you please forgive me?"** he said wiping your tears, you didn't answer you just hugged him tightly smiling and shedding some joy tears.

"**Aw, aren't they the cutest couple in the world?"** Naya said on the stage, the people started to cheer, you broke the hug and held Darren's hand and went to the stage.

"**Now, that I got my boyfriend back, let's get this party started."** You said into the microphone and everyone cheered and the music started to play. Darren pulled you for a kiss then smiled to you.

The party was awesome; dancing, drinking, kissing and talking. Darren told you that your mom went to his hotel and talked with him, she even apologized and told him the reason she hated him was that Darren was way too similar to your father and seeing Darren reminded her of your dad, she also thanked him for being there for you always.

"**Are you sure that she was my mom? And some alien that abducted her and make one of them look like her and came to take to you."**

"**Well, that could be possible if she didn't tell me about your suicide attempt."** He chuckled.

"**But that doesn't mean she couldn't be an alien."** You said smirking.

"**I'm so proud of you."** He said taking your hand and kissing your wrist where those marks were.

"**I'm proud of you too."** You kissed his palm that was rested on your cheek.

"**Well, how about 'I love you'?" **

**"I don't feel like the word 'love' is enough but until we found another one, I love you too."**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello, how are you guys? i hope you're doing great. **

**a late chapter again, i know i'm terrible but summer courses take all my time.**

**but finally there is a new chapter, i hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think and what you expect **

**P.s: -forget that Justin timberlake 's song was released after that time.**

** - the outfit she wore to Bday is on polyvore (/bday_party/set?id=98083926)**

* * *

**"Wake up" **you whined sitting on the bed trying to wake Darren up while he was hiding under a pillow.

**"Get off me woman, let me get some sleep. I don't have work today." **He said sleepy.

**"But I've to travel to university in two hours."** You said pulling the pillow away from him.

**"Okay, have a nice flight."** He got up and kissed your cheek with his eyes closed then he got back to sleep.

**"Darren"** you whined.

**"WHAT?!"** He said annoyed.

**"I want to talk to you." **you said softly.

**"Well, I don't."** You gasped and nudged him.

**"It'd better be important."** He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

**"It is, c'mon the breakfast is ready." **You said smiling.

**"So?"** Darren asked as soon I put the breakfast on the table.

**"Cameron's birthday party is tonight."**

**"And?"**

**"And the party will end late so I'll stay the night in a hotel there."**

**"Please don't tell me that you wake me up for this?"**

**"No, of course not. I wake you up to tell you about the birthday present that I'll take with me."**

**"I'll pretend that I care and ask you what the present is?"**

**"You"**

**"What?"**

**"Cameron is a big starkid/glee fan and she has a big crush on you."**

**"What kind of girlfriends that present her boyfriend to a girl who has a crush on him?"**

**"I am because I'm crazy like that plus she doesn't know that you're my boyfriend."**

**"Fine, what you want me to do? Do you want me to show her some of my moves?"**

**"Not that pervert, I just want you to sing in the party and vuala best birthday present ever."**

**"You want to use me?"**

**"Excuse me, but I'm saving to buy a nice present to someone special who his birthday is next week." **You said looking at him and he raised an eyebrow,** "but maybe I could use that money to buy her one instead."**

**"It'd better be good present."**

**"So you're coming?"**

**"Yes, I am."** He said and you clapped and hug him, **"do your friends know that your boyfriend named Darren, right?"**

**"Yeah, what's the problem?"**

**"So they'll know that I'm your boyfriend as soon as they see me. Not that I have a problem with that, I'm more than proud of you but you know being a celebrity's girlfriend come with some difficulties so, are you ready?" **He kissed your palm that was on his chest.

**"To be honest, I'm not ready yet. But don't worry I've already thought of that." **

**"And what are you going to do?"**

**"Cameron saw me once wearing a starkid shirt that wasn't available to buy yet and I told her that my boyfriend is working there and since you two have the same name so you knew each other."** You said picking up the dishes and put it in sank.

**"And she believed you?"** Darren switched in his seat to face you.

**"When she got a shirt too, she believed me."** You shrugged and picked remain things on the table.

**"You sneaky liar."** Darren caught you and sit you on his lap smiling.

**"It was a little white lie."** You said laughing.

* * *

**"Matt, where are you?"**

**"I'm on my way, what about your boyfriend and his friend?"**

**"He is in the airport."**

**"He? Isn't his famous friend coming?"**

**"Crap, I meant they, both of them are coming."**

**"I can't wait to meet your boyfriend. Are you sure that his friend is straight?"**

**"100% sure."**

**"Fine, I'll be at the club in an hour."**

**"Okay"**

**"Bye" **

**"Bye"** you hung up on Matt and called Darren to know where he was.

**"Hi, are you still in the airport?"**

**"No, I've just got out and I'm waiting for a taxi."**

**"Okay, is Darren Criss with you?"**

**"Is there someone with you?"**

**"No, I'm just joking."**

**"Well, I didn't found him but I guess I can do the job."** He played along.

**"You can sing?"** You said surprised.

**"People say that I can." **He chuckled.

**"I don't trust people's opinions. But maybe you can do another thing."** You said seductively.

**"What thing?" **He said and you could tell that he was grinning.

**"I'll tell you later, but now just get your a*s here."**

**"The cap arrived, talk to you when I get there."**

**"Bye"**

**"Bye"**

After half an hour Darren was here rehearsing with your collage's band in the back room. Friends started to come except Matt. Everything was ready to surprise Cameron.

**"Places everyone, Cami is here."** Alyson said. You turn off the lights and everyone became silent.

**"What the heck, is the power off here or what?"** Cameron said when she entered, you rolled your eyes _'typical cami'_

**"Surprise!"** Everyone shouted and you turn on the lights.

**"Oh crap, I thought that you guys forgot my birthday."** Cameron said smiling from ear to ear with teary eyes.

**"Never in a million year."** You told her giving her a hug, **"happy birthday cam."**

Everyone came to give her hugs, presents and wish her a happy birthday.

**"Hi everyone, I'm (Y/N) and I'm going to be your hostess tonight to celebrate the birth of the one and the only Ms. Cameron Russell and since our Cam is here, let's get this birthday started."** You said into the microphone and everyone cheered.

**"That's the spirit."** You shouted excited, **"let's begin with our biggest surprise tonight."** Cam looked at you confused, **"from YouTube to TV and Broadway, the supermegafoxyawesomehot, the dreamy Blaine Anderson, give it up for Mr. Darren Criss."** You said presenting Darren and cam was squalling and everyone was clapping.

**"(Y/N) you're the best friend ever."** She said hugging you tightly.

**"I know"** you said with smug.

The band came on the stage and Cameron started to scream and fan girl, it was dangerous to be next to her.

**"Oh my god, he is so sexy in person."** Darren was on stage, you hadn't seen him when he came because you were busy making sure that everything was perfect for the party. He was wearing a white grey sweater, black pants and black shoes. He looked at you once he sat on the chair.

**"Hi, everyone. I didn't hesitate once when my friend told me to come here and play to you guys."** Darren said smiling then he started streaming his guitar, on the hand cam was breathless, **"happy birthday Cami"** he said and started to play _'Sami'_ and changed _'Sami'_ to _'cami'_ who was next to me in tears and smiling.

While he was singing, I was calling Matt because he was late but he didn't answer which made worried.

**"Do you think he's single? He didn't say that he had a girlfriend before."** Cam said getting me out of thinking.

**"Sorry to inform you but he's taken."** I said smiling as I was looking at him while he was drinking some water, he looked at you and smiled while he was drinking.

**"Man, it so hot in here."** He said and took of his sweater revealing a creamy tight shirt, **"The next song had just came into my mind it's a little slow and let's hope that I don't screw it up because it's a high one."** Darren said playing with his guitar trying to get the chords of the song.

_**"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance**_

_**With the stars up above in your eyes**_

_**A fantabulous night to make romance**_

_**'Neath the cover of October skies**_

_**And all the leaves on the trees are falling**_

_**To the sound of the breezes that blow**_

_**And I'm trying to please to the calling**_

_**Of your heart-strings that play soft and low**_

_**And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush**_

_**And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush**_

_**Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?**_

_**Can I just make some more romance with you, my love" **_this song was one of your all-time favorites and hearing it from him was magical.

_**"Well I wanna make love to you tonight**_

_**I can't wait till the morning has come**_

_**And I know now the time is just right**_

_**And straight into my arms you will run**_

_**And when you come my heart will be waiting**_

_**To make sure that you're never alone**_

_**There and then all my dreams will come true, dear**_

_**There and then I will make you my own**_

_**And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside**_

_**And I know how much you want me so that you can't hide" **_while he was singing this part he was looking at you with passion in his eyes, your heart was bonding in your chest along with the music.

_**"Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?**_

_**Can I just make some more romance with you, my love" **_he sung this part while looking at you like he was really asking. After he finished everyone cheered and you mouthed _**'I love you'**_ to him. When he saw you, he took his phone and your phone buzzed.

**"I love you too."** You read the text and smiled fondly at him. Suddenly someone hugged you from the back.

**"Why are you standing alone? Where is your boyfriend?"** That someone whispered to you.

**"Matt, where were you? What made you that late?"** You said turning in his embrace to face him.

**"Hey, calm down mother."** He said sarcastically,** "I had a fight with my parents."** He said sadly.

**"Again, what did they want from you?"** You asked him. The sound of Darren playing the guitar aimlessly speaking about the importance of getting into the collage is in the background.

**"They'd told my brother to come back and they'll try to find a way to fix him and when he told them that he's not broken and that they should accept him like I did, they said that they count us as dead and they feel like they hadn't had sons."** Matt said.

**"Wait, you haven't told them yet about yourself?"**

**"Yes, I hadn't but I did a while ago."**

**"You come out to your family?"** You said surprised.

**"Yes, I was tired from hiding who I am and seeing my little brother standing out for himself, gave me a lot of courage."**

**"I'm so proud of you."** You said hugging him, he finally had the guts to talk to his family about his reality even if they didn't take it well, it their lost.

**"And you'll be more proud of me now."** He said breaking the hug and he lead you to the stage where Darren was singing 'part of your world'.

**"What are you doing?"** You said to him confused.

**"You are the hostess today, aren't you? And I want to announce something to my friends."** He said smiling and you nodded smiling as well.

Darren finished the song and looked at you a little nervous when he saw Matt's arms around you waist. You slipped out of Matt's embrace and got on the stage and grabbed the piano's mic.

**"Hi there."** Darren said confused.

**"Yo, Darren, I'm really happy for you and I'mma let you finish."** You said recreating the MTV famous interruption.

**"But Beyoncé had one of the best videos of all time."** Darren completed it for you.

**"Duh!"** You said giggling, **"Actually I was going to say that we have an announcement"** you said chuckling, **"Matt, could you come over here?"** You said and left the mic for Matt and went to stand next to Darren.

**"What's wrong?"** Darren mouthed to you. You smiled nervously and grabbed his hand to hold.

Matt cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly, he looked at you and gave him a thumb up.

**"Hello guys, first of all, happy birthday cam may your life be full of happiness and love and I hope you won't mind what I'm going to do right now."** He said nervous sweating,** "I want to share with you, my friends, the secret that I've been hiding since I was a sophomore in high school. I was that football player, the popular boy and I had a cheerleader as my beautiful girlfriend. The perfect life that any teenager could ask for, but for me it was miserable. It didn't feel right, I really loved the girl and I cared about her but there was always something missing. I was afraid to be judged, to get hate because everyone will tell me that this is wrong even myself so I decided to deny and force myself to live in the closet but today I had enough pretending. I'm gay and that doesn't change the person that you all know, the only difference is that I like boys, if you're not okay with that it's cool but I won't get back in the closet."** Matt said honestly then he turned to you to look at you with his teary eyes, **"finally, I want to thank my amazing friend (Y\N) for her support and encourage that never stopped."** You walked to him and pulled him into a hug and everyone cheered.

"**You're the one who is amazing."** You said to him when you hugged him.

"**What a great speech! I'm glad to witness such a moment, (Y\N) you have some badass friends."** Darren said into the mic thrilled.

"**And you are one of them, so friends are you ready for the last song from my badass friend?" **you said into another mic and everyone cheered. You left the stage as the band started to play _'stutter'_. You and Cameron danced like mama Umbridge from 'A Very Potter Sequel' while you were laughing.

"**Some drinks for my ladies."** Matt said handing you two red cups and then he joined you when you were singing _'circle of life'_ along with Darren.

"**Happy birthday Cameron and you guys are awesome, hope to see you soon."** Darren said closing the song.

"**Yeah, Darren Criss everybody."** You said into the mic getting on the stage, **"today is Cam special day so we are going to do it in Cam's style. Cam, could you give me your phone?"** you asked Cameron and she looked at you confused but she gave it to you anyway.

"**Cam, we are going to have the rest of the party with your favorite songs that is on your phone."** You plugged in the phone and pressed shuffle, **"let's party"** you shouted and got off the stage to party.

You went to Cameron and Matt, Darren was with them too.

"**(Y\N) this idea is perfect."** Cameron said.

"**It's not mine, it's Matt's."** you said smiling.

"**I just thought it would be good to hear your favorite songs in your birthday."** Matt shrugged.

"**I'm going to get me a drink, does anyone of you want one?"** Darren asked and they shook their heads.

"**Wait dare, I'm coming with you."** You said and his face lit up.

"**You look smoking hot."** Darren whispered in your ears when you were from Cam and Matt.

"**Be careful to not to get burn."** You said seductively.

"**I'm willing to get into the fire."** He said winking.

"**Maybe after the party."** You winked at him.

You got your drinks and got back to your friends, you kept dancing with them as group and every once and awhile you were teasing Darren.

"**You killing me, you know."** Darren said while you were sitting on the table to get some rest of dancing.

"**I didn't do anything."** You played innocent.

"**Being in that fucking sexy pants and I'm forbidden from touch you, that's torture."** He said frustrated.

"**It goes both ways."** You said giggling, you drank a little more and you were feeling tipsy.

"**One dance only?"** He said hopefully.

"**Okay"** you stood up and went to the dance floor, as soon as you were there Justin Timberlake's _'body count'_ started.

You two were dancing like there was no tomorrow, it was so tensed with a lot of touching and whispering and before the song had finished, you two were making out on the dance floor.

"**Oh my god, (Y\N) what are you doing?"** Matt said to you when he saw you in the situation.

"**What?"** you whined.

"**(Y\N) what the hell are you doing? Don't you have a boyfriend?"** he said separating you from Darren.

"**Well Matt, you're not the only one that hiding a part of you. I'm (Y\N) lucky boyfriend."** Darren slurred and then he started to kiss the way from your neck to your jaw. Matt left you after he had said some words but you weren't paying attention for obvious reasons. Suddenly Darren's voice filled the club when _'do you think I'm sexy'_ started to play.

"_**If you want my body and ya think I'm sexy  
Come on, honey, let me know  
If you really need me, just reach out and touch me  
Come on, sugar, let me know" **_Darren whispered in your ears.

"**(Y\N) the time we reserved is over, you got to get on the stage to end it up."** Cam said to you ruining the moment.

"**Okay"** you said and went to the stage, "**hello everyone, thanks all for coming here tonight, we love you all, you're free to stay or go but our reservation has ended. See you next time." **You said to your friends then you stopped the music and plugged out the phone.

* * *

"**Good morning hottie."** You said to Darren when you wake up the next morning, he was scrolling his iPad frowning, **"what's wrong?"** you sat on his lap and put your arm around his neck.

He sighed and looked at you, **"there is a photo on the internet for us from last night."** He said and your jaw dropped.


End file.
